TwinShots (Jesus&Mariana)
by AnythingReally1
Summary: A compiliation of One Shots about our favorite Adams Foster twins.
1. Accident

**Accident.**

 **Words: 1,275**

 **Summary: Mariana gets into an accident and winds up with amnesia, Jesus is there to help her through it.**

Mariana's eyes opened, fluttering at the bright lights. Her fingers tingled as they lay by her side. Flexing her fingers, moving them slowly into fists. Beeps sounded from around the room, confusing her slightly. _Where was she?_ Another thought occurred to her. _Who was she? What was her name? Did she have a family? Why did she feel, empty almost? What was missing?_

Moving up to a sitting position, she takes a look at herself. Familiar curves find her, as her eyes travel up and down her body. The only thing that surprised her was that her right ankle was wrapped in heavy ace bandages.

She looked around the room, and ran her left hand (which didn't have the IV in it) through her messy hair. Head turning back and forth a bit, she found the nurse's call button, and pressed it, almost curious as to see _why_ she was in the hospital. (and knowing her own name would be nice too)

People swarmed around, asking her dozens of questions, most of which she didn't have answers to. _(Her name? Her birthday? If she was okay?)_ She felt stupid, not knowing the most simple things about herself. As some of the doctors cleared out, she notices two women, standing by the edge of the room. She doesn't ask who they are, but somehow she is comforted solely because of their presence. _(She still has this empty feeling, she isn't sure why)_

Later, she finds out that they are her Moms, (Which was slightly surprising for her, although it wasn't a bad surprise) who adopted her when she was five. They mentioned she had a brother, but didn't delve into more details about him before asking if she had any questions. She did.

"What is my name?" She asked the two, who replied simultaneously.

"Mariana Adams Foster." She nodded at that. She had to admit, she had a pretty name. _Mariana._

(Something still felt like it was missing though)

"You mentioned I had a brother…? Is he the only sibling I have?" Mariana asked the two women, to which they smiled.

"You have one biological brother, and three adopted siblings." The one with the dark hair, _Lena_ , explained. She nodded again, slightly curious as to where they all are. She said nothing.

At that moment, a silence fell over the room, one that didn't feel entirely uncomfortable, but one that was unfamiliar to Mariana. She spoke up again.

"What happened to me?" Mariana asked the two women, both of which glanced at each other, and then back at her.

"You were hit by a car, as you were crossing the intersection. We aren't sure if they were under the influence, or what, but they left, and didn't stay for questioning." Stef tells her. She nods. Some part of her _wished_ they caught the guy who did this, the other, really didn't care. She knew that was probably really selfish, but she couldn't help it. She didn't care to hear the details, and she didn't care to find out the results. She just, wanted to go home.

Which is entirely weird, given that she has _no idea_ where "home" is, but she knows that anywhere would be better than this.

 _(Something in the back of her mind tells her how untrue that is)_

In a moment, a knock came from the door, he looked like about her age, _very tall_ , and she had to admit, she found him attractive. His deep brown orbs met hers, and it's as if she could feel a part of herself complete.

"Come in, love, come in." Stef says, shooing him inside. He followed orders, and came fully in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Mari," The boy spoke, she smiled at him, and with a wave, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. _She couldn't remember his name. She didn't know who he was._ "How are you feeling?"

"Better, definitely. I can't really remember much, so i'm not sure how I felt before, but I feel better than when I first woke up." She told him, and he smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with something she's not sure she's seen before.

"I'm so glad you're okay," the boy says, taking her hand. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Mariana nods, "Are we dating? You seem very familiar."

A snort came from one of the Moms, and the boy (who she still didn't know the name of) smiled, laughing slightly.

"No, we aren't dating. I'm your twin brother." He laughed, and her expression wavered. "Stop kidding, Mariana. You have to have remembered me."

"Wh-what? But," Mariana stumbled across her words. The boy's smile fell.

"You don't remember me." It wasn't a question. Lena stepped closer to him. The boy turned to his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He asked, not sure what he himself, was angry about. Mariana could pick up on it immediately.

"Jesus, we-" _Jesus_ (finally, a name!) cuts her off.

"How long did you know about this? She's been awake for an hour or more!" Jesus told their moms.

"The doctor told us it was a possibility, but we weren't sure," Lena tried telling him. Jesus shook his head.

"I should know what's going on with my _twin_ , Mama." Jesus said simply. Mariana shivered slightly as the word 'twin' was uttered out of his mouth. He said it so passionately, she hated that she didn't know why he was so passionate about it. She didn't know where this protectiveness came from. What had they been through that made him like this?

"We know, Jesus. We just didn't want you to worry, is all."Stef told him. "It's not your place to worry."

"It's not my place to worry? It's not my place to be concerned for my twin sister?" He said incredulously. "I can't believe this."

"Jesus, your mom didn't mean it like that-"

"No." Jesus says firmly, voice loud and stern. Both mothers stood shocked. "Mariana is all I have, she means more to me than anything in this world. I should have a right to know what is going on with her. Especially, when something is as serious as this." He said simply.

Her eyebrows knitted together, trying to remember. Trying to remember how she had felt, if she had felt as strongly about Jesus as Jesus seemed to feel about her. She wanted more than anything to remember, to remember the times they had shared, the love, and friendship, and whatever else was in between. She wanted to remember the good times, and the bad times, and even the pain that had subsided over time by the love of their new family.

Tears rushed down her cheeks, and Jesus' eyes met her own again. Jesus walked over to her, Moms in tow.

"I'm sorry I can't remember." She cried softly, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. Jesus shook his head, his eyes still locked with her watery ones.

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." He tells her.

"Yes I do, I'm disappointing you, I'm letting you down." She says. "I can't remember who you are." She chokes on her words, unable to speak anymore from the rippling sobs rapidly escaping her throat.

Jesus holds her close, which helps her, even though his touch isn't as familiar as hers was for him. They stayed like this for a while, until Mariana calmed down a bit. She looked up at him, "Thank you."

"Anytime, Mari. I'll always be here for you." He tells her, and she tightens her grip around her brother.


	2. Comfort

**Comfort**

 **Words: 1106**

 **Summary: Mariana's insecure about her glasses, and how she can't "see normally". Her and Jesus bond over their issues. (Jesus and ADHD, and Mariana and her vision)**

Mariana hated them, she really did. She hated them with a great passion. Her glasses. She put on a brave face, tried to pick some cute frames, and be done with it, but she hated the idea that she couldn't do something _on her own_. Something someone should be able to do, naturally.

Which, was another problem. One of the worst things that Mariana could think of, that was wrong with the whole thing, was that this wasn't her fault. It was Ana's. Mariana shook her head, knowing that she shouldn't be upset about this. There was _literally nothing_ she could do to change it. She would most likely have to wear glasses (or contacts, which is a better option) for the rest of her life. She doesn't know why this bothers her so much.

A sigh escapes her throat as she realizes the time. _Close to 10:30pm_. She gets up from her place on the bed, and goes into the bathroom where she removes the contacts from her burning eyes and places them into the container. As she picks up the frames, she slides them on, and pushes them up with her index finger. WIth a sigh, she brushes her teeth quickly, and exits the bathroom, walking quickly so that no one sees her wearing the frames. Everyone in the house, everyone except her twin, oddly enough, had seen her in her glasses multiple times, it had become the normal thing, at least at night, or very early morning. Mariana almost feels guilty that Jesus will probably be the last person to find out about her glasses, but she can't exactly feel bad about it now.

She walks swiftly through the hallway, cursing Callie silently for locking the bathroom door connecting it to their bedroom. Jesus came out of his room, looking down at something, He called out for her.

Mariana snatched the glasses off of her face, and turned around, vision becoming slightly blurry, she blinked a couple of times, and looked at him. "Yes, Jesus?"

"Look what I found." Jesus smiled, and showed it to her. All Mariana could tell was that it was a photo of three children, and two female adults. She squinted her eyes. Jesus caught this. "What's wrong?""

"Oh, uhm, nothing. That's a great photo." Mariana says, nodding, looking back up to him. He makes a face that Mariana can't decipher. "What's wrong?" She asks him now, he looks a away, back at the picture.

"Nothing, it's just, I would have thought this picture would have meant a lot more to you than just…'great'." Jesus said. Mariana had a confused face. He spoke again. "Given that this picture is the first family photo we took with Moms. It was taken on our adoption day."

"Oh!" Mariana says, before mellowing out. "Yeah, of course. By great, I meant," Jesus shook his head.

"Nevermind, it's stupid." Jesus shakes his head. "I just remember this being a really happy day for both of us, and you don't seem to care that much, is all."

"Jesus, that's not true. That day was one of the best days of my life. You and I were so happy."

"You acted like you didn't remember that picture being taken. I would have thought you would have cared more about it than I would." Jesus said, turning back to her. "You acted like you couldn't see the picture, but I know that's not true, Mariana."

"Well, actually…" Mariana says. She took a deep breath. "I couldn't," She says, and looks down.

Jesus, confusedly lifts her chin up so their eyes meet each other's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I went to the eye doctor, and they say that say that i'll have to wear glasses or contacts for the rest of my life." She says in a small voice.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mariana?" Jesus asked her. "Where are your glasses, you should be wearing them." She bites her lip, and takes them out from behind her back, and slides them on her face.

"I," Mariana starts, "The doctor said the vision problem was a birth defect. He said that considering that I didn't need glasses or contacts before now, and given our history, it was just a gradual deterioration of some part of the eye, I wasn't really listening. He said it won't get any worse, but it won't get any better, either." She says, biting her lip. "I know that you still have a grudge on Ana, for what she put us through. I didn't want to give you another reason to hate her."

"I don't hate Ana." Jesus says, "I can't, I don't think. She's the reason we're here, and considering that her choices are why we have this amazing family. I can't hate her, because she's the reason I have _**you**_. Do I hate some of the decisions she's made? Absolutely. Do I hate her? No." Jesus tells her, their eyes locked again. A tear slips out of her eye, and wipes it from underneath her glasses. Jesus places a hand on on her cheek. "Oh, Mari, don't cry,"

"I'm sorry," Mariana says, shaking her head. "I just, I can't help it." Another tear falls, and Jesus wipes it, kissing her on the cheek where the tear fell.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault." Jesus shakes his head. Mariana nods sadly.

"Do you feel like this with your ADHD?" Mariana asks, blinking tears that are threatening to fall out of her eyes. Jesus shrugs.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I feel so worthless, like what kind of person can't sit still, and read from the board in class without extreme concentration? But, it's gotten easier." Mariana nodded at her brothers explanation.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Mariana spoke in a small voice. Jesus shook his head.

"Don't feel sorry, I understand. It must be hard to think that you can't do something as natural as _seeing_." Mariana smiled, chuckling slightly.

"It's definitely annoying." Mariana says, smile still on her face. Jesus pulls her into his arms, with a smile.

"Want to watch a movie? I feel like we haven't done anything together in a really long time." Jesus asked her. "Of course, you don't have to if you want," Jesus tried to tell her, but she cut him off.

"Of course I want to watch a movie. Come on," Mariana says with a smile, grabbing him by the arm.

"Can we make popcorn?" Jesus asked her, and she rolled her eyes.

"If you promise not to eat it all." Mariana says, smirking. Jesus rolled his eyes. "No promises."


	3. Driving

**Here's a short one, I'll probably update again with another, and then on Monday or Tuesday i'll have a longer one up. Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy! ALSO, ideas and prompts are very much welcomed! I have a couple pending requests that I'm working on now, so if anyone has any ideas or things they want me to cover, please send them my way!**

 **Driving**

 **Words: 620**

 **Summary: Mariana is teaching Jesus to drive (sometime after the accident they were both in) and Jesus isn't sure if he can do it.**

"Jesus! Slow down!" Mariana yelled, as he slammed on the brake, the car coming to a complete stop in the middle of the empty parking lot. Jesus was gripping the steering wheel as his forehead leaned against the top of the wheel, He let out a loud sigh.

"Mariana, I can't do this." Jesus shook his head. "Maybe i'm just not cut out for driving? Brandon's already tried to teach me, and you know how well that went." Mariana looked at him, and she could see that tough guy exterior melting just a bit. A frown came to her face.

"Jesus, is this hard for you?" Mariana asked, turning her body so she wasn't straining her neck. She could see him shrug, his face empty of emotion.

"It shouldn't be." He says, simply. Mariana's eyebrows knit together for a second, and then her face softened again.

"Is this about the accident?" Mariana asked, Jesus nodded.

"I know it's stupid," Jesus starts, Mariana shakes her head.

"It's not stupid." She says, and grabs his hand. She looks him in the eyes.

Jesus had always seemed to deal with things very differently from her. She would let all her emotions out at one time, usually after a shocking event, and it would pretty much be over. Her brother, on the other hand, would put on a brave face, act like it didn't bother him, and bury his feelings away for a long period of time, until eventually he would fall into a pit of self pity and desperation, and wouldn't come out for a while. It seemed to be one of the largest differences between their bond as twins, and Mariana's pretty sure she knows where that came from.

As kids, still in the foster system, Jesus decided that she was the top priority, that if anything was going down, Jesus would be in charge, and get it done. Even during the abusive cases, he would put himself first, putting on a brave face. He would take whatever the foster mother or father did to him, and not complain. Mariana was often used as a bargaining chip, which worked in every single case they used it in. Mariana has, and always will be Jesus' number one priority. End of Story.

Her worries aren't new, they've always been in the back of her mind, but she can't help but increase her worries when he shows that side of him. She squeezes his hand. "It's not stupid," She repeats. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jesus merely shrugs, "I'm afraid that if I learn how to drive, there's a chance I could turn out like that guy who hit us."

Mariana nods understandingly. "I know it's scary, but that's not likely. You're a good person, Jesus. If you did accidently hit someone, which can happen, there is no denying that, then you would come forward and make sure everyone is okay. You're a good guy, a responsible guy. You're my twin, and I believe in you, always have."

Jesus smiles to her. "Thanks, Mari. You always know how to make me feel better." She smiles at that, and is about to say something when Jesus pulls her into him, and wraps his arms around her. She can't help but sigh in content, and nuzzle her face in his neck, wrapping her arms around him just as he has. "I love you." He says, which puts a smile on Mariana's face.

"I love you too." She replies, still leaning into him. She loves her twin more than anything, and even if he didn't know it, she would do anything for him, just as he told her once that he would do anything for her.


	4. Apology

**This was requested by Hagios, so a huge thanks to you for requesting! Hope I did the idea justice!**

 **Apology**

 **Words: 1,545**

 **Summary: After the car crash, Mariana feels guilty because she thinks she caused the accident, and runs away. Jesus is concerned when she isn't there when he wakes up.**

Mariana struggled against the doctors holding her back. "Let me go! Let me go see my brother!" Tears rushed down the girl's face, "Let me go," She says as sobs break through her throat. She breaks down in tears, her mother rushing to her side. Lena shoos the doctors away, as she falls onto her knees. Lena pulls the girl into her arms as cries.

"He's going to be okay, baby. He's going to be okay," Lena tells her sobbing daughter. "He's going to pull through. Everything is going to be fine."

"He was so, _**lifeless**_ ," She managed to choke out past the sobs echoing through her throat. Lena smoothed down the hair on her head as comfort, cradling her.

"I know, baby. I know." Lena breathes out, clutching her to herself as if she would break otherwise. "Listen to me, listen to me. He's going to be just fine. He's going to be okay."

Mariana nods but can't find a way to calm herself down. "Where-where is he? Momma, where is he?" Mariana sobs, and Lena finds herself struggling to keep it together.

"He's in surgery, he'll be out soon, baby. He'll be okay." She says, the pain lacing her words.

Mariana clings to her, as they sit in the middle of the hospital hallway. Mariana's sobs echo the hallway as Lena is close to tears. She tries to keep it together for her daughter, but she can't seem to. Tears escape her eyes. "He'll be just fine, he'll be okay."

/

Mariana's hands shook as she waited aimlessly in the waiting room. Dried tears stained her cheeks. Her thoughts going back to the argument they had right before the car crash.

She hated that she spent so long arguing with her brother when their birth mom was in so much distress. She hated that that argument might be the last argument they ever have. They had spent all day mad at each other over the stupidest things. It wasn't Jesus' fault that she tripped over that skateboard. It was her own hastility.

Her mom embraced her as she came through the hospital, Lena joining in.

"Any news on Jesus?" Stef asks, Mariana's face probably told her the answer, but Lena answered anyway.

"He's still in surgery. The doctor came out a little while and told us they would be finished in an hour or so. I suppose they should be wrapping up by now." Lena says, to which Stef responds to with a nod.

Stef takes a seat on the other side of Mariana, taking her hand. "He's going to be fine, love." She rubbed Mariana's hand with her thumb. Mariana nods.

/

It was another hour before they heard anything about her brother. Mariana still shook with worry for her twin. Her head was clouded with guilt.

"He's going to be just fine. We had to do some reconstruction on his face, and jaw bones. His neck, surprisingly was okay, we just had to stitch up some major cuts around the base. It could have been a whole lot worse." The doctor told the women.

"When can we see him?" Mariana asked first, not bothering to wait for him to tell them on his own.

"You may see him now. I'll take you to his room, but please, only two or three people at a time." The doctor spoke, and Mariana nodded vigorously.

The doctor led them down a long hallway, and directed them into room 221. Jesus lay on the bed, still very much unconscious. Mariana couldn't help but gasp as she laid eyes on her twin. He didn't look the same as before, almost as if he was a different person. He looked better almost, more mature, but she couldn't help but cringe at the scars lining the side of his face.

More tears escaped her face as she looked at him, she couldn't stand it. She knew she did this. She knew that she was the cause of this. This was all of her fault. She turned away, and ran through the hospital room, both of her mothers calling after her. Lena frowned, and looked at her wife. "Maybe we should give her some space."

"Maybe you're right."

/

Mariana dashes down the hallway, away from her family. She doesn't think, she just goes, running as fast as she can without hitting anyone. She can't help but stop and catch her breath as tears filled her eyes.

She sat down in the middle of the empty hallway and put her head in her hands.

 _This was all her fault._

/

Jesus was coming to, much to his dismay. The light shined through his closed eyelids, as he peeled them apart. He scrunched his eyebrows together, trying to remember why he was laying in an unknown bed, in so much _pain_.

Stef and Lena were at his side, coaxing him awake.

"Moms?" He asked, and looked back and forth between the two. "What happened?"

"You were in an accident, Jesus." Stef told him. He looked puzzled for a moment, before the events of the last day came rushing back to him. The first thing that came to mind was his twin.

"Where's Mariana?" Jesus asked, groaning as he tries to sit up. Lena gently nudges him back down.

"She's okay, love. She just needed a few stitches is all."

"Momma, where is she? Where is Mariana?" Jesus asks, ignoring their pleas for him to lay back down.

"She- she ran off. We don't know where she is." Stef told him. He gives her a look.

"You don't know where she is?" Jesus yells, "Did you even try to go after her?"

"Well, no, but we both agreed that she needs some space. She's fine, I can assure you."

"You don't know that, mom. She could have gotten kidnapped or something." Jesus tells her. "You're a cop, you should know the dangers of a 16 year old girl running off while she's upset. What if she left the hospital?" Jesus says, and pushes the blankets off of himself. "That's it, I'm going after her." Jesus moves to drape his legs over the side of the bed. Lena stops him.

"Jesus, you're in no condition-"

"I'm _fine_ , what's not fine, is my sister is alone. You two should know better." He says, and stands up, moving over to one of the chairs where his clothes are located. He grabs them, and exits the room, leaving two gaping mothers behind.

/

He ducks into the nearest bathroom, and ditches the hospital gown for his old clothes. He puts his socks and shoes on, and exits the bathroom, in search for his sister.

He calls out for her, stretching the stitches on his jawline as he does so. His feet carrying him down the many hallways. He doesn't see her,which concerns him even more. (What would have made her run off like that?)

Arriving at the intersection of hallways, Jesus stops for a minute, catching his breath. His side aches, but he ignores it for the most part. His sister is all that matters right now.

As a stroke of good luck, he hears crying coming down the hallway to the left. He isn't completely sure that this is from his twin, but he has a pretty good idea. He breaks out into a run again, and he can see the crying girl sitting in the middle of the abandoned hallway.

It's Mariana.

He calls out to her, skidding to a stop. He drops to his knees, and embraces her, Mariana clinging to him with all the strength she has. "Oh my god, Jesus,"

"It's okay, Mari." Jesus soothes as she cries into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," She cries, and Jesus shakes his head.

"No, no it isn't," He tells her. "This isn't your fault, do you understand me?" Jesus tells her, making her look at him.

"But you, you-"

"No, I'm fine. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me. I am just so glad you're okay. You had no idea how worried I was when I woke up, and you weren't there." Jesus told her, she shook her head, tears rushing down her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, and I'm sorry for arguing with you right before the crash. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Let's never fight again, I love you so much." Mariana cries to him, still clinging onto him as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I'm sorry too, Mariana, and I'm sorry I left my skateboard laying in the house and you got hurt. I'll try to be a better brother, I promise." They embrace for a few more minutes before Jesus pulls away. "We should get you back to Moms, they're probably worried."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mariana says, getting up, after Jesus, but almost falling to the floor again. Jesus steadies her.

"Can you walk?" Jesus asks, and she shakes her head. "Here, I'll carry you." Jesus says, picking her up.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this? You just got out of surgery." Mariana asks him, but he shrugs it off.

"As long as you're okay, I'll be fine."

/


End file.
